xariafandomcom-20200214-history
Dominia
Insula Dominia Location A fairly large island located south and west of Gherin Culloch. Capital The city called ‘Capital’ is located near the north-weastern portion of the land. Neighbors Gherin Culloch to the northeast, Gebel-Barakhal to the west. Terrain In the northern third of the island are heavy forests. A girdle of rugged mountains separates the forests from the rest of the island. There are only a few easy passes, now controlled by the Dominian Legions. The southern half of the island consists of foothills dropping down to flatlands. Government Magnus Rex, The Undying King -The Great Adjudicator - The True Power - The Law Giver, rules Dominia. The Senate, with the approval of Magnus Rex, selects Senators. While most Senators are from the better families there is a body of Senators, which were drawn from the Head Count (the commoners). Military and Religious leaders enforce their respective laws and pass judgments. In secular cases the judgment comes from The Law Giver. No one can petition him directly. Cases are presented to the Senate with evidence taken in a trail with Prosecutors, Defenders, Judges, witnesses and the like. It is the Senate who carries the case to The Law Giver and returns His Verdict. Military Dominia has a standing army consisting of Legions, which break down as follows: * Miles (MEE-lays) singular and plural are the rank and file. * Optio (OP-tios) is an non-commissioned officer in charge of a Contubernium (squad) of no more than eight Miles. * Centurion (KEN-turions) is the line officer in charge of the Legion, approximately ten Contubernium. * Primus (PRY-mus) is the general officer of all Legions in a given area. * Pontifex (priest) singular or plural are assigned to each Legion. Friends Clients, clients everywhere! Foes Currently none. Trade The rolling plains of Dominia boast of rich farmlands, which produce grapes, olives, apples, cherries, cabbage, dairy products and wool. Large quantities of iron ore are mined in the northern mountains along with precious metals and gemstones. The vintners of Dominia produce a rich fortified wine, which is exported in quantity to Alhambra on the southeast coast of Ascardo, and more recently, to Gherin Culloch. They export wool cloth and tools, again to Alhambra, and spun yarn to the weavers of Gherin Culloch. There is also trade with Gebel-Barakhal on the eastern continent of Leniel. Imports Exports Currency Wealth People Tribes of Celtic humans and Orcs inhabit the northern forests. The locals believe that most of Gerrin Culloch's inhabitants descend from these peoples. Two tribes are Dominian Clients. The central region is occupied by the Dominians. The Dekessori inhabits the extreme southern part of Insula Dominia. The Dekessor tribes are the descendants of a people who once lived in walled city-states. They now consist of nomadic tribes who wander though the ruins of their ancient cities. One of these tribes, the largest, is a Dominian Client. Stereotypes Festivals Religion The True Power is the solitary source of Dominian magik. He is worshipped as Divine and provides True Magik to his priesthood. The Dominians are aware of other forms of so-called magik and religions practiced by the Celtic tribes to the north and the Dekessors to the south. They consider this an abomination that must eventually be corrected. Clothing Active Guilds Locations of Interest Aside from Capital, there are scattered farming centers and ports. Porta, located on the west coast, is the major port. Of Interest Dominians are builders and engineers. The country, and mountain passes, show evidence of their expertise in the construction of roads and bridges. The farmlands are irrigated by an extensive system of aqueducts. Curiosity regarding the history of the Dekessors is discouraged. This is a quasi-taboo that Dominians acquire as they grow up. Recent Past Magnus Rex has been on Dominia since the Beginning of Time. Magnus Rex will be on Dominia until the Ending of Time. "Always and Forever" is the common Dominian salutation. He dwells in his Arena of Judgment where his Senate attends him. He is never seen outside of his Arena. His primary function is to hear the cases brought to him and to pass judgment in his capacity as The Great Adjudicator. He is also the source of Dominian magik in his capacity as The True Power. Finally, he approves the laws passed by his Senate in his capacity as The Law Giver. In September 499 Magnus Rex left His Arena to meet the Visitors he had summoned through the Ancient Stone Arch. There Magus Rex revealed his true Aspect, becoming the Eagle Kelthanos. The world was judged and found worth saving. Then the Eagle, with his underlings the Arbiters, ascended to the heavens. Soon after, at the Forum in Capital, the aspect of Magnus Rex was visited on the First of the Class at the Aadkar Academy, creating the Avatar. Once again Magnus Rex sits in his Arena of Judgment. Tadeus Glentacus Pontifex and Gaius Dominicus Pilate, two key Dominians, saw Magnus Rex revert to his True Form, Kelthanos, and ascend to heaven. The Optio and Miles of the First and Second Contubernium of Legio Primus shared this belief. That was the word, which was carried back to the Capital. Once back in Capital, Tadeus Glentacus Pontifex called for the reading of the Augurs. At the next sunrise a great eagle soared across the city and came to rest on the statue of the First Aadkar, which stands on the steps of the Academy. Word spread through the city. Citizens, senators and priests gathered by the thousands. At noon a young man emerged from the Academy. Many recognized him as the First of Class in that year's graduates. He stood before the statue as the Words of the Eagle filled the minds of those who were gathered. "I am Kelthanos, whom you know as Magnus Rex. The world beyond Dominia is filled with Evil and Chaos. I have ascended to the heavens with My Arbiters to study this from On High. Before you is My Avatar, your Undying King and Great Adjudicator. He will dwell in My Arena of Judgment. He will pronounce My Judgments as before. In the passing of time My Aspect will be visited on other who will be the First of their Class. Know this, My Senate and People, your God loves you and watches over you from on High." As the Eagle spoke the young man took on the aspect and purple robes of Magnus Rex. A feeling of great joy filled the crowd. With a final blessing the Eagle spread his wings and soared away. That was The Beginning of the First Year of the New Order (1 N.O.). Dominian troops have been seen on Gherin Culloch and in Halgudar. December 498: A Dominian merchant was in the Three Peaks Accord area, asking many questions February 499: A Dominian officer visited the Veldron Citadel. It is rumored that the visit involved the death of a Veldron on Gherin Culloch at the hands of Dominian Legionnaires. September 499: The Final Circle. September 500: A high level Dominian priest was seen in Gallura at the same time, and at the same location, as the Rynith Court Mage Zadroz Darkwyrd. November 500: A Dominian Senator was on Gherin Culloch, seeking a treaty with the Campbells and an unnamed Orc Clan. Winter 503: Dominian ships and soldiers stationed on-contract in the city of Kessid at the request of Irroquin's Prince. By springtime the bulk of the force is removed, however, a small detachment of troops and two small ships are now permanently stationed there.